1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices, and more particularly to devices for dispensing stamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reserves of postage stamps of various denominations are quite frequently stored in homes and offices for anticipated correspondence. Most typically such postage stamps are stored in a drawer or other container in loose form or in a roll. In each instance as the stamps are used, the remainder becomes more and more disorganized with the eventual destruction of some stamps and loss through disorganization. To assist and organize the stamp user there have been developed in the past various stamp containers which typically take the form of a closed box with the attendant cost and complexity. Inexpensive stamp dispensers to be used for segregating stamps of various denominations are therefore both desired and necessary in the marketplace and it is to that end that the present invention is directed.